Norrington's Lament
by CharlieEcho
Summary: Working title. Norrington is heartbroken without Elizabeth and so attempts to end his life. A piratess from afar, looking for vengance, happens upon Norrington and Will, taking them both prisoner. Who is this pirate, and what secrets do her past hold? Jac
1. Norrington's Lament

Ooh yay it's the obligatory "I don't own these characters" speech. Yeah that's it…right there. Evelyn is mine. And her husband. Yeah. Uhm, basically everyone from the movie you know and love unfortunately doesn't belong to me.

One: Norrington's Lament

Norrington stared out the window at the bustling port below. He gave a small sigh as his thoughts wandered to Elizabeth as they always did. He was a broken man ever since that day when Jack Sparrow was rescued and Liz, sweet Liz, chose that dirty blacksmith turned pirate, Will Turner. James scowled, _stop being such a bitter ass_, he told himself. He knew Will had a good heart and that he loved Elizabeth. _But so do I._ And Will had helped Sparrow escape, when what he deserved was a pirate's death.

Ever since that day, Norrington had lost his fervor for hunting pirates. Gillette had urged him to go after Sparrow, but James only shook his head, saying it was no use. The shock that Elizabeth did not love him one bit had taken its toll. James no longer felt like the scourge of pirates; he felt empty. Lost. Useless.

His house felt too empty and too oppressive for him. It was a mansion of considerable size, but since it was devoid of anyone other than himself and a handful of servants, it somehow felt small and unwelcoming to him.

_Sick of my own home_, he thought, disgusted. With a grunt he heaved himself from his desk chair and grabbed a coat. It was a fair day out, but he was coming down with a cold, probably for lack of exercise and fresh air, and felt a chill. He left his office and headed out into the streets, deciding a walk would do him some good, even if he was still thinking of Elizabeth.

No one paid him any heed as he wandered the streets of Port Royal. James Norrington was no longer the well respected Commodore. Just a week ago he had talked to Governor Swann and given up the title; Gillette was the new Commodore and James was merely a captain again. He had lost his desire for sailing; he had lost his desire for anything but Elizabeth.

As he passed a bakery one woman even sneered at him, and for a moment he was puzzled. Then he realized it was probably his appearance. He had not shaved in quite some time and had acquired a grizzly shadow about his chin. He did not wear a wig either, simply tied his black hair back with a piece of string. It was getting long, but he did not feel like going to a barber.

His shirt was just some old blouse he had found in the closet, and was a bit dirty. He had not even bothered to button it all the way and so his chest hair peeked out from under the fabric. His jacket was some old brown thing, patched at the elbows and worn at the edges, but it was warm and comforted him somehow, maybe because it reminded him of himself; old and worn out. His trousers were nothing special, black and perhaps a size too large; he had lost a bit of weight since that fateful day for he just couldn't bring himself to eat as much. His boots were hardly boots, scuffed and worn, the soles coming away from the rest of the shoe.

James shook his head. What did it matter anyway? He had no one to impress anymore. He seldom boarded a ship, and if he did, Gillette did not trouble him about his appearance, understanding his melancholy over losing Elizabeth.

_But does anyone really understand?_ James wondered. _Do any of them know the pain I'm in? The heartbreak I feel daily?_ James doubted anyone understood. How could they? No one loved Elizabeth the way he did. He'd loved her since she was a child.

That day he had taken her aboard his ship with her father, that damned day they had found Will Turner. She was so sweet and innocent, yet smart for only a girl of eight. And she had grown up to be even smarter, and so beautiful. James's heart ached as it always did when he thought of her. He still loved her, and always would. And she had always been kind to him. Her father was fond of Norrington, and had agreed delightfully when James asked for Liz's hand in marriage.

But she had fallen from the parapet before he could ask her, and then that wretched pirate showed up and Will decided to play the hero and ruin everything. James suspected Elizabeth had loved Will all along. How had he been so blind to that?

_I was blinded by my own love for her_, he admitted.

He sighed. It hurt. She had rejected him. That angered him some nights, that she could so blatantly disregard his love for her. Yet mostly it made him sad, for he could never stay mad at Liz for too long. She was simply following her heart.

"God!" He said aloud, startling passersby. "I really need to stop thinking of her." He shook his head and looked up at the clear blue sky. It was a lovely day and perhaps a bit of time spent at sea would do him good. He still loved the salty sea breeze and the feeling of being on a ship, though he had denied himself those pleasures for little over a month now.

He headed toward the docks, but could not help but pause as he neared the blacksmith's shop. Will owned it now, since it had been discovered that he was the skilled maker of all the swords, not the former drunk who had first employed young Will. It was around midday and James could hear Will tinkering away inside, no doubt making a fine new sword for Gillette.

Norrington thought of his own sword that he had received when he'd been announced as a Commodore, sitting in his home, collecting dust. It really was a beautiful and well made weapon, and that's why he kept it. But there were still days when he wanted to toss it into the sea, never to be seen again, because it represented Will and the life he once had as Commodore. The life he thought to share with Elizabeth.

_There I go again, thinking of her. Will I never stop?_ He let out another sigh and resumed walking again when someone called out his name.

At first he wasn't sure someone was calling to him, but then he recognized the voice.

"James!"

It was Elizabeth.

He turned. She was coming out of the bakery he'd passed before and was carrying a basket filled with breads and pastries. She was a proper housewife now, though he could tell she still had the adventurous spirit. It was just that Port Royal was quite now, without Jack Sparrow.

"Elizabeth." He said calmly as he approached. "Or should I be calling you Mrs. Turner?" He didn't hide the bitterness in his voice when he said that, his insides withering at the sight of the diamond ring on her finger.

She gave him one of her winning smiles, ignoring the hurt in his voice. "Oh come now James, you know that you'll never need to take formalities with me. We've known each other much too long."

He smiled sadly while a moment of awkward silence passed between them.

"So…" Elizabeth said, shifting the basket from one arm to the other. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you around in such a long time."

"I've…been…around. I think I'm coming down sick…and so…I've been inside…" He fumbled through excuses when really he wanted to say, I've been off mourning the loss of you. You broke my heart. I still love you. Instead he continued on, "But I'm out walking today, hoping the fresh air will do me good. I'm thinking of going out for a bit of a sail."

"How wonderful! I wish I could join you, I miss being on a ship actually. And I think it would be nice to be on one without pirates." She laughed, a delightful sound to Norrington's ears.

"You could join me if you liked. There's always room for a good friend." A lost lover, more like.

Liz frowned. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but I've got to make this big dinner tonight, Will and I are having a banquet…for Commodore Gillette…" She trailed off.

He knew about the banquet, Gillette had mentioned it a few days ago. All the nobles had been invited, all the important people of Port Royal. Norrington himself had not been given an invitation by the Turner's; he was no longer important and it was awkward to be around the couple. Though Gillette had said he should tag along with him, James declined. It hurt too much to be around the newlyweds, seeing the one he loved with another man.

He sighed. "I understand. Some other time then. Simply let me know and we'll be off."

Liz smiled, but it was a nervous one now. He could tell she felt awkward around him when he was so shabby and clearly miserable.

"Yes. Well…I best be off. Lots of cooking to do."

"Yes, of course. See you around."

Liz nodded and hurried into the blacksmith's shop, no doubt stopping in to visit Will on his midday break. James watched her go and when she was out of sight it felt like his heart was breaking again.

He could picture her, walking in on Will, who would be dirty from work, but she would not care. She would set down her basket, and rush over and kiss him with those beautiful lips of hers.

Oh how he wished he had tasted the sweetness of her lips. So many years he had yearned for her, thinking that one day she would finally be his. That on the day he proposed to her they would seal it with a kiss, the most magical, passionate kiss of his life.

But he had been denied that. And now Will was getting those kisses, that body, that love. James burned with jealousy and suddenly he felt like he would explode if he did not get away.

He no longer wanted to sail, he wanted to die. He realized that's what he'd been wanting these past weeks. If he could not be with Elizabeth, what did he have left? His heart broke daily and he could no longer stand it. He made his way to the parapet where he'd planned on asking Elizabeth to marry him. The one she'd fallen off.

He stood on the edge, looking at the sea and the rocks below. The sea was calm, and the cool blue was beckoning to him. A breeze blew and he closed his eyes, paying no attention to the ship that was speedily making its way toward Port Royal. Thinking of how good the air would feel as it rushed past him as he fell and how refreshing the water would be, Norrington leaned forward and pitched himself from the battlement.

Time seemed to cease its existence as he fell, his mind clear. He was not scared to die, or he would not have gone into the king's Navy in the first place. And since he no longer did battle he could not die the death of a hero. Having lost his love he was no longer concerned about looking like a coward. He just wanted it all to stop.

He felt the presence of the water before he actually hit it, and then he was surrounded by cool waves, and his head hit something hard and a sharp burst of light exploded in his head. Then there was nothing.


	2. Rescue?

Two: Rescue?

Evelyn watched as the man pitched himself from the battlements and was curious who he was. She figured he'd meant to end his life, but obviously he wasn't very bright because a fall into the ocean would not kill anyone. _If he'd meant it, he'd have used a pistol or something_, she thought. She figured he was a man of importance, or one who used to be, for in her experience, they seemed to like the idea of suicide but they could never quite go through with it. Something to do with vanity or cowardice. She shook her head.

"Men." She said aloud, a bit of disgust in her voice.

Her second in command, Rat, looked up. "Aye, Captain?" His long, greasy hair dangled from under his black bandana and his overly tanned skin shown under his tattered black vest. She wished he had better bathing habits, but he was a damn good pirate and took orders well, never questioning her because she was a woman.

"Send out a boat. Have Trevor and Lefty go fetch that man who fell." She did not bother to explain why she wanted that man, mostly because she didn't really know. Curiosity she supposed.

Rat nodded and did not question her command, simply scuttled off to fetch the other men.

Meanwhile, Evelyn kept her course for Port Royal, having heard that Commodore Norrington was now the _former_ scourge of pirates and though there was a new Commodore, some Gillette man, Port Royal would be fairly easy to plunder. She wasn't sure it was worth it though, because mostly she was out for vengeance and she felt that she didn't really need to waste time attacking towns when it was of no real use to her. So she kept the jolly roger out of sight, intending to explore the town first.

When they were almost into port, her men returned with the man from the tower. They loaded him on to the ship deck, soaked and unconscious, for Evelyn's inspection. She stared at his face, peaceful but sad somehow, with the beginnings of a scruffy beard. Something about him was familiar.

Rat was staring at him too. "Norrington!"

Evelyn looked up. "Where?"

Rat pointed at the man on the deck. "Right 'ere. That's 'im. I knew I'd seen that face somewhere. 'E captured me old cap'n and 'ung 'im from the gallows. Most of the crew too, only a few of us escaped." Rat spit at Norrington's feet. "Bastard."

Eve let out a laugh. "Norrington? The scourge of pirates on my ship? Oh this is rich. Excellent! I'd heard he'd retired from the position of Commodore, but I didn't expect attempted suicide as well. Oh my father must be rolling over in his grave right now."

Her crew was awaiting instructions, some of them scowling and mumbling curses. Norrington had been known in his younger days for destroying many pirate ships and hanging many a captain and crew. This could be their chance for revenge, if their captain said the word.

"Put him in the brig. Chain his wrists and ankles, I want him as uncomfortable as possible. But don't rough him up, I want him alive and in pristine condition." Eve returned to the helm to steer her ship, _The Faithful Maiden_, into port.

Her crew was disappointed, but they trusted their captain's decision. She must be planning something. Plus, they decided, it wasn't any fun beating up an unconscious man.

Evelyn smiled at the thought of the once great James Norrington, waking up, thinking himself rescued, only to find he's locked in the brig of an unfamiliar ship. Capture effortlessly by pirates. She chuckled and docked the ship, ready to explore Port Royal.


	3. Kidnapped

Three: Kidnapped

Elizabeth had just left his shop to go help the servants prepare dinner for the banquet they were holding tonight. His lips were still moist and warm from her kisses and he had that wonderful feeling inside that he got whenever she was near. He sat on a bench near the fire he used for making swords and ate the sandwich she'd brought him for lunch.

Liz was not a very good cook, but she was learning, and Will would eat anything she made for him because he loved her so much. He sighed happily and smiled into the sandwich, hardly even tasting it.

His mates, the few that he had in Port Royal, made fun of him for being so head over heels in love. But Will didn't care. He'd waited so long to finally win his love. Ever since that day she'd rescued him, he'd loved her. He'd kept that love a secret until Jack Sparrow happened upon them all and sparked that great adventure. He was so happy to finally find that Liz loved him that nothing else mattered.

"Let them tease me," He said to the donkey who was resting, glad not to have any work at the moment. "I'm married to the woman of my dreams and nothing can take that away. I've finally got what I've always wanted."

The donkey did not reply.

For a moment Will thought of Norrington, but he did not really feel bad. Will couldn't help that Liz loved him and not that stuffed shirt. Norrington was too straight laced, too dull for his Lizzy. Will doubted anyone would ever love Norrington, and he did feel bad that Norrington wouldn't experience the wonderful feelings he felt. But he did not feel bad that James had lost Liz.

_If it weren't for Jack and I, Liz would have been killed by Barbossa. Norrington was no help at all, and he didn't even kill Barbossa. Jack and I did. We saved Liz. We're the heroes. He's just a washed up Naval commander._

Will did not feel bad for having these thoughts. What did he have to feel bad about when Liz had chosen him over Norrington?

Evelyn wandered the streets of Port Royal, impressed by how bland the town was. She was used to Tortuga, or other bustling ports, filled with people trying to sell, people trying to steal, rich people prancing about. Port Royal had none of that. It was quiet, the shop signs stating what they sold, the owners waiting for you to walk in, instead of hounding you in the streets.

There were no mansions immediately visible. After rounding a corner Eve found that they were all up on a hill, set back from the town. But there were only a few houses of impressive size, and they were too far from the dock to bother stealing from.

The shops were all modest, probably passed down from generations, and Eve decided this town was not good for a raid. She would stop for a drink at the tavern, see if she could catch any word of Sparrow, and then be off again.

In searching for a tavern she passed the blacksmith's shop. A wooden sign hung above that simply read Blacksmith Turner. The clinking of metal on metal could be heard from inside, and Eve decided to take a look in. She was always in the market for more swords; she had quite a collection going.

The shop was dim and smoky when she entered, and she noticed there was only one young man working. He looked up from his work when she entered.

His features were fine enough, young but rugged, he was probably somewhere in his twenties, about her age. His hair was long and some of the brown curls were escaping the ribbon he'd tied them back with. His clothes were modest, nothing special, and covered with soot and dirt.

He wiped his hands on his apron and gave her a smile. "May I help you miss?"

Eve merely smiled. She was pleased she'd pulled off the innocent look, having changed her clothes before leaving the ship so as not to look too conspicuous. She wore a modest blouse under a fine red corset, something she'd picked up from a governess she robbed. She'd chosen a black skirt, long enough to hide her well worn boots and the dagger she kept strapped to her thigh. There was also a short sword at her side, but it was hidden beneath the black cloak she wore.

She'd taken down her hair and brushed out the curls so as to look more feminine and even adorned a pearl necklace. Upon closer inspection, one would find her arms and legs covered in scars. There was one that went from her neck to below her collar bone, but the necklace distracted the eye from that. There was a small one below her left eye, but it was faint. And her grammar was excellent since her mother had insisted she be educated at one of the finest schools in London. The way she spoke was important because even if she dressed the part of a lady, she needed to be able to act the part as well. It was getting harder and harder to be a pirate as the days went on.

"Looking for a sword for your husband perhaps?" Will offered, always kind to a pretty face.

Evelyn wore many rings, but none stood for a husband. She couldn't help but scowl at the mention of marriage. "Oh no, no husband for me. I'm…just browsing. My father…he had a love of swords that's passed to me as well."

Will nodded. Swords were his best product. "I'm always glad to see a woman interested in swords."

Evelyn followed the man to a rack displaying some of the models he made, the ones he still practiced with daily in case he should have another run in with pirates. Always good to be prepared.

"Oh these are lovely!" Eve inspected one with a rather lavish handle, noting the fine way the blade was constructed. It had been a while since she'd purchased a new sword. Maybe Port Royal wasn't completely useless.

"Mine name is Will Turner, by the way."

Evelyn froze. Turner. Will Turner. Of course! That's why that named looked familiar. He was the little brat who helped Sparrow! Evelyn turned, not letting the shock or rage show on her face.

She took Will's extended hand in her own, and reached behind her, removing a sword from the rack while Will was distracted. "Evelyn…Smith."

Will opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance to. Evelyn brought the jeweled hilt of the sword down hard on Will's skull and he dropped instantly to the ground. Eve shook her head, deciding she would keep the sword. She stuck it through her belt, hoping it wouldn't snag on her clothes, and hoisted Will up.

She was simply going to take him to her ship. She could drag him, she was strong enough, and with his head down, he would look drunk. That's what she would say if anyone asked. And if that wasn't a good enough answer, her sword in their gut would be.

She retraced her steps, no longer interested in stopping at the tavern for word of Sparrow. No doubt Will would have some idea of where that git was off to. A few people gave her odd glances as she passed, half dragging Will, but she smiled and mumbled the word "drunk", trying to look a little shamed and no one stopped her.

She practically dropped him on the deck once she reached her ship. Rat was there waiting, as usual.

"Another prisoner?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes. Have someone lock him up too. And get us out of here."

"Aye, cap'n." Rat piloted the ship out of the docks and back out into the ocean. He ordered a few others to drag Will down to the brig to keep Norrington company.

Evelyn headed for her quarters. She needed a moment to rest and think things over. She had not thought that her revenge could take place so suddenly and it was almost overwhelming to have both Norrington and Turner as prisoners. She needed to clear her thoughts and get away from Port Royal before they were discovered.


	4. Awake

Four: Awake

Norrington woke with a headache fit for the devil. He groaned as the pain roared through his skull and he thought it might just split in half. He blinked a few times, wondering where he was. Clearly he was not in the water, and he didn't think he was dead either.

His sight was blurry, but he could tell he was somewhere dim and guessing by the gentle rocking, he was on a ship. He shifted, for he was uncomfortable, and that's when he realized his wrists and ankles had been fettered to the wall behind him. Vision clearing he saw he was locked in a small cell and by the looks of it, the cell next to him was occupied as well.

James swore, and as his body awoke even more he could feel pain blooming all over. His hands had gone numb from being held above him and his arms were painfully tired. He could feel the bruises on his knees from having been pressed against the hard wood of the floor and his feet were numb too. They were chained together and then to the wall, though he didn't know why. Clearly he was unable to go anywhere with his hands chained.

_They must really hate me to make me this uncomfortable_, he thought dismally.

But who were they? Who had taken him from the ocean and locked him up? Surely Sparrow had not returned to Port Royal. Norrington shook his head; he could not picture Sparrow doing something like this when Norrington had chosen not to pursue him that day he'd escaped with Will's help. Sparrow was not the malicious help.

So then who had taken him hostage, and why?

_Next time I'll do a better job of killing myself_, he thought, but deep down, James knew he didn't want to die and wouldn't try again.

A groan from the cell next to his caught his attention. James looked over at the brown haired man in the cell, chained up the same way he was. The man shook his head before bringing it up to look around.

"Will?" Norrington was shocked.

Will looked over at his fellow prisoner, confusion clear on his face. "Norrington?" He'd never been able to bring himself to call Norrington by his first name. It seemed to personal, and Will did not feel the need to be personal with Norrington.

"What in the bloody hell is going on? Do you know who this ship belongs to?"

Will shook his head, still groggy. "Last…last I remember was a beautiful lady in my shop looking at swords. And now I wake up in the brig of a ship. You don't know why you're here?"

Norrington swallowed. He did not dare tell Will what he was doing before he mysteriously ended up on this ship. Will would not understand. The young brat would probably laugh and then gloat further about how he had won Liz's heart while James had failed. "No. I was…out walking. Someone must have hit me on the head and dragged me here. I'm just as confused as you."

Will struggled against his chains. "We have to escape! What if there are others in trouble? What about Liz?"

Hearing her name on Will's lips made Norrington cringe, but the boy had a point. Port Royal might be in trouble, though Norrington had his doubts. If something had happened why only take Will and himself? Maybe Jack Sparrow had returned and this was a friendly prank.

But it didn't feel like Sparrow. James sensed something was wrong, but he felt it really only concerned Will and himself. He knew he would be able to tell if Liz was in trouble, and he had no such feelings at the moment.

"How do you propose we escape while bound such?" James asked, not trying to hide the contempt at such a stupid idea from his voice.

Will opened his mouth and then closed it. He had no answer. He scowled. _Why does Norrington have to be such a pompous snot_?

"Escape? Gentlemen, we're at sea, there's nowhere for you to go." A feminine voice came from the stairs that led into the brig. A figure stood in the shadows, only faintly outlined by the light that spilled from the deck.

"Who are you?" Norrington asked firmly, not afraid of a woman. "Why have you locked us up? What do you want?"

"So many questions at once. I'd thought you might ask to have your chains removed first, but you always were one to get to the point, James. Or so I've heard anyway. Of course, I'd also heard you were quite a bit of trouble for pirates. However I seemed to have captured you without the slightest hassle. Has the great _Commodore_ Norrington finally fallen?" She stressed the word Commodore as she stepped from the shadows and James knew that somehow she'd realized he wasn't in the position anymore.

"You! It's you!" Will exclaimed, his chains rattling as he struggled against them.

"Oh, you're a bright one, Turner." She spat.

"You're the woman from my shop…Evelyn something. How did you bring me here? Why?"

"Boys, boys, so many questions! I've got a few of my own to ask as well. Like what was the once famous Commodore doing throwing himself from the battlements?" She winked at James and then turned to Will. "And where can I find Jack Sparrow?"

Will turned to Norrington. "Throwing yourself from the battlements? You told me someone hit you on the head while you were out walking!"

Eve made a _tsk_ noise with her tongue. "James, doing a bit of lying? I thought you were an honest man. I'm disappointed."

Norrington scowled. "What do you want with us?"

"Answers. I want answers. At least from Turner. As for you, I haven't decided what use you are. Maybe you won't be any use at all and I'll send to you to visit Davy Jones."

"What do you care about Jack Sparrow?" Will asked, emotion in his voice.

Evelyn laughed. "You're good friends with that rat, aren't you? Doesn't he write you any? After all, you saved his life. Where is he hiding out now?"

Will set his jaw stubbornly and refused to answer. Evelyn took that to mean he knew where Jack was but was going to try to play the good friend, but she'd get him to talk. Oh yes, she'd get him to talk.

"Now that you're awake I think it would be easier to speak to you if you were separated." She swirled a ring of keys around a delicate finger as she made her way to Norrington's cell. She unlocked the door and stepped in, leaning over him to unlock his arms from the wall. She pressed her stomach into his face and felt him turn away, but not immediately. With a clank his chains were released from the wall, and though his hands were still bound at the wrists he could at least get the circulation back into his arms.

She knelt down beside him to release his feet from the wall and out of the corner of her eye she saw him glancing at her cleavage. She smiled to herself. He pretended to be proper, but he was the same as any man. And if it'd been as long as she suspected, there was a definite chance she could use him to her advantage.

Once freed from the wall she helped him stand. He almost fell a couple times, his limbs numb and he found it awkward to walk with his ankles chained to one another. He scowled and wished she would unchain him completely, but he did not think this woman was that stupid. He was unarmed, but with his hands free he could have easily taken the sword from her hip.

"Come on," Evelyn said as she helped him up the stairs. "It's not easy to walk fettered, aye? Now you know how those you've captured felt." She gave him a shove up the steps and smirked as he stumbled and fell to his knees just as he reached the deck. Over the laughter of the crew she heard Will shouting.

"What about me? When will you release me?"

Eve let the door to the brig slam shut, cutting off the cries of Turner. She'd deal with him later. Now that she had him captured she had all the time in the world.


	5. A Woman's Touch

Five: A Woman's Touch

Seated in this woman's-Evelyn's-chamber, James felt no fear. He was still chained, but he did not think she posed a threat. If she'd wanted him dead, she'd have made it so already. Instead she sat him in a chair at a large wooden table and set some fruit, bread, and cold meat in front of him. She made a gesture for him to begin eating as she fixed herself a plate and brought out some liquor.

Norrington picked at the meat and bread, trying to ignore the hunger in his stomach. He did not really feel like eating, because he wanted answers as to why he was on this ship. But Evelyn did not seem like she wanted to talk right away, as she began to eat. She poured him a glass and he tentatively took a sip, tasting strong ale.

James did not like to drink much, it made him lose his wits easily, and he felt out of control after just a few drinks. He did not like the thought of not being alert in such a situation, but he was so parched and it did not appear that she was going to offer him any other choices.

Finally deciding to just eat, James devoured the meat and bread, gulping the cool ale down his dry throat. He was picking at some grapes when Evelyn finally decided to speak.

"So why were you doing the high dive from the battlements? I didn't think they had swimming competitions in Port Royal." She smirked at her own little joke.

"It's really none of your business." James said, trying to sound polite, but firm.

"Could it have something to do with no longer being Commodore? I don't have many correspondents that pass through Port Royal often, but news such as that travels fast. You're famous among us scoundrels you know."

James looked at her; she didn't seem like much of a scoundrel. Her skin was fair and unblemished, except by scars. Her hair was long, a light brown filled with golden highlights from the sun, and her curls were perfect. She may have grown up on the sea, but she'd had some education on land as well. It was clear by the way she talked. Her accent was faintly London, and he guessed she'd been educated somewhere there. But how, then, did she end up as a pirate?

Evelyn watched James study her. His brow creased and she felt she could almost hear him thinking. She puzzled him, she knew. He would be able to recognize a good education, having been educated himself.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." She said simply.

Norrington thought a moment more. He was tired and he wanted nothing more than to nap on the large bed that resided in a corner of her chambers. But he highly doubted that was an option. Finally he nodded.

"I was attempting suicide, though clearly it was a weak and failed attempt."

Eve waited for him to say more, clearly not satisfied with his short answer.

"I suppose no longer being Commodore may have played a small part, but I gave that title up myself after…after I lost my love."

Something came over Eve's face just then, though James couldn't figure out what it was. The emotion disappeared as quickly as it had come and he disregarded it.

"Sounds like a good tale. How'd you lose her? Or should I say him? I've heard some men in the king's Navy fancy their own kind."

Norrington scowled, pushing away the memories of him as a young man in the Navy. Those were confusing times for him and he didn't need to be reminded of them now. "Turner stole her."

Eve's eyes widened. This was perfect. She could use Norrington's hatred for Will against them both. Excellent.

"I could sense the tension between the two of you."

"Yes. I've loved Elizabeth for so many years I've lost count. And one day some ruddy Captain Barbossa," James noted Eve's change in emotions again at the mention of Barbossa, "came and took her away and Will had to play the hero, with the help of that bastard Jack Sparrow. He made a fool of me, Sparrow, such a well-meaning idiot of a pirate, simply escape. And Will made things worse by winning Liz's heart."

"So you decided life wasn't worth living?" Eve didn't seem sympathetic.

"Yes. I couldn't stand to be around the two of them, watching her love another man while my heart broke. I gave up hunting pirates, I gave up sailing, I gave up on life."

"Pathetic."

James raised his brows.

"You really sound like you just needed a distraction. You should have hunted pirates with even more fervor, not that I'm saying I enjoy being hunted, but if you had thrown yourself into work, or even found another woman. Whores make great distractions."

James's face scrunched up and Eve couldn't help but laugh. "Simply a suggestion. I'm sure if you actually met more women, this Elizabeth would not seem so special. Had you had women before her?"

She watched his face and saw that there was someone, but someone he did not care to talk about. "I never had Elizabeth. Will took her before I got a chance."

Eve shrugged. She stood and began to clear the table, bringing the plates over to a table near the door where someone from her crew would take them and clean them off. James watched and all this talk of other women made him uncomfortable. He shifted in his chair.

"How about you? Do you know what it's like to love?" He asked boldly.

She turned to him, the smallest look of hurt on her face. She remained silent.

"I thought you said if I answered your questions, you'd answer mine."

She grinned. "I lied."

James scowled. "Why do you have me here then?"

"Well, being the generous woman that I am, I figured I'd offer you a meal. I'm not so heartless as to save you and then let you starve." She chuckled softly, a nice sound, and she came over to Norrington with the keys in hand again. "If you promise to behave, I'll unchain you."

"I can make no such promise." James refused to give in so easily.

Eve shook her head. "Really James, it would be quite useless. Even if you were to overpower me, you've got my crew to deal with, and nowhere to go. We're at sea, and I doubt anyone is coming to rescue you. Think anyone even realizes you're gone yet?"

He scowled. "Why did you save me after I fell?"

She knelt at his feet to unlock his chains even though he had not agreed to behave. "Curiosity." She grinned.

He stood and stretched, doing an odd sort of jig to fully get circulation in his legs going again. He felt lightheaded from the ale and had to sit again.

Eve poured herself some more to drink and filled his cup as well. "Drink up." She mumbled into her cup.

Norrington didn't want to, but he was still so thirsty. He downed what was in his cup and felt an odd sort of cheeriness within him. He was sitting in a room with a beautiful young woman, and at the moment, he really had no troubles. All his troubles were left behind in Port Royal and maybe he should consider some sort of distraction to keep his mind off Elizabeth.

Eve was at his side again, brushing against him as she bent to unlock the chains at his wrists. His mind felt confused, dizzy, drugged. His thoughts were slow and lazy and the accidental touch of her skin on his aroused him.

It had been so long since he had felt the touch of a woman. His hand had been his only companion for so many years, and seldom that even. His mind drifted back to his first and only encounter with a female.

Her name had been Trista, and she was a pretty blonde little thing. They'd been lovers for a brief time after his confusing feelings during his first years in the Navy. They'd been lovers in secret mostly, he not having the desire to marry, and she already being engaged. That first night they made love they were both clumsy with passion and James remembered himself being somewhat disappointed.

He pulled himself from those distant memories, his mind still foggy, and found Eve on his lap, her lips on his. He hadn't even realized when they'd starting kissing and he thought he should protest, but somehow his body was not in the mood to obey his mind. Actually his body was quite pleased with the current situation, Eve straddling him in the chair as she was.

One of Eve's hands was in his hair, and the other moved down his chest, unbuttoning his cold, damp shirt with ease. James was hesitant to move, the gentleman in him still wanting to take control, but when Eve began palming his erection his gentlemanly side suddenly disappeared. He threw himself into the moment, Eve's words about needing a distraction echoing in a far corner of his mind.

One of Eve's soft hands was roaming his chest and she continued to kiss him more passionately than he'd ever been kissed before. He let his hands slide up her back, and the found the laces on her corset. He fumbled with the string until she removed her hand from his chest and helped him. Once untied, he hastily removed the garment and tossed it aside.

Shutting down his thoughts he simply went with what his body told him to do. Suddenly he no longer felt weak and weary, but strong and passionate. In one swift movement he picked up Eve and carried her to the bed, laying her on her back, without once breaking their kiss. He ripped open her blouse, buttons flying every which way, and was pleased to feel her moan into his mouth.

Breaking the kiss he moved his lips to her neck and then down to her breasts, biting, sucking, grabbing. Every moan that escaped her lips brought him more pleasure. Her hands moved from his back to his trousers and quickly unlaced them. James unlaced her own trousers and once removed he thrust himself inside her without thought.

The pleasure he felt was immense. It had been so long, years, and he'd forgotten the pleasures women held. Eve and James moaned simultaneously as they picked up a rhythm. Faster and faster they moved together, moaning and panting, kissing, biting, sucking. Eve's nails clawed marks in his back as James continued to kiss anything he could get his lips on.

Soon, too soon in James's opinion, he felt himself ready for climax. He mumbled something that sounded like "I'm ready" between kisses and Eve nodded and gasped, which he took to mean she was close too. Feeling he could hold it back no longer he came with a grunt, and felt Eve come a few seconds later. Exhausted and sweaty, he fell next to her in the bed, and they drifted off to sleep.

Before James succumbed completely to slumber he wondered why he had waited so long for Elizabeth when there were women like Eve out there willing to do such things with him.

_Yes_, he thought lazily, _a distraction was _just _what I needed_.


End file.
